Sirenix
by katerinavalentine62601
Summary: Rewitten: Flora gets kiddnaped. A old enemy returns. Could he be responsable for Floras disaperence.
1. Chapter 1 Suprise!

**A/N: hey hey hey! so I'm very happy because I found my first chapter! so here it is the very first chapter of SIRENIX!**

Flora was sitting with Helia under a shady tree on Alfea grounds.

Helia and Flora have been going out for 3 years now and Helia has something very special planned for their 4 year anniversary.

"Flora my love" said Helia. "Yes" Flora said while blushing a deep shade of pink.

"I love you so much my flower" "and I love you too sweetie".

Helia took out the small blue velvet box and knelt down on one knee.

"Flora will you marry me?"

Flora didn't say anything she was so surprised.

"Flora please say something".

Out of no where Flora jumped on top of Helia causing them both to fall over.

"Yes, yes, yes! I love you so much" said Flora as she kissed Helia.

"Whoa okay get a room" said a voice that made both Helia and Flora jump and they turned around.

"Hey Riven what are you doing here?" Asked Helia.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? everybody's here, they've been spying on you two".

"Alright who told?"

All the girls and boys came out of their hiding spots and all pointed at Stella and Brandon.

"What?" Questioned Stella.

*Later that night*

"So Flora congratulations".

"Thank you Aisha"

"Hey we should celebrate! By having the ultimate sleepover!" screamed Stella excitedly while all the other girls cried.

**A/N: sorry for changing it I just didn't like the first chapter it was all rushed so I hope you like this one **


	2. Chapter 2 The sleepover

_Hey guys, long time no see._

_I am terribly sorry for not making new chapters. I have the plot in my head but I just can't seem to get it into words let alone a chapter._

_I have been rereading the reviews and been working on the stuff people have said to work on._

_On the other note, chibi horsewoman you have my sincere apology for what I said to you in my other story. I shouldn't have said that. I was being a total brat. I hope that you can forgive me._

_I have learned to take criticism and therefore I have seen that the things I said to chibi horsewoman were mean and totally uncalled for. So for that I am sorry._

_This chapter (I hope) will be longer, and better than the last. Well it better be. Anyway. Here's chapter 2._

"This calls for a sleepover!" Stella exclaimed holding her pillow over her head and smiling widely.

"Stella we had a sleepover last night" Aisha tells her.

"Yeah but Aisha, Flora is getting married. This _calls _for one" Stella said with puppy dog eyes at Aisha.

Aisha put her hands up in defense. "Hey it's really Flora's decision".

All eyes went on Flora like it was a matter of life or death.

"Um. Ok, yeah sure" said Flora nervously.

"YES!" Exclaimed Stella as she jumped up and down like a child.

All of the girls laughed at Stella's excitement. "I know the perfect game to play" Stella smiled.

"Nooo! Not truth or dare" the girls said in annoyance.

"No" Stella replied. "I was going to say would you rather."

"That is just as worse" Tecna told Stella who pouted.

"Ok guys we don't need a 5 hour-long lecture from either Stella or Tecna about why or why isn't would you rather worse than truth or dare" Bloom said.

"Fine Bloom you're right we don't, Flora will tell us which one is better, right Flora?" Stella turned her head in Floras direction demanding an answer.

"Well.. I don't know. Aisha I would love your imput on this." Flora looked at Aisha.

"Oh, well Jeez I don't know Musa? Would you care to answer Stella's question?" Now all eyes were on Musa.

"Um, let's have a vote. All in favor of truth or dare raise your hand." Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha raised their hand.

"Oh god. well.. Truth or dare wins everybody else will just have to deal." Musa said really fast.

"Hey that's no fair" Stella shouted at Musa.

"Well too bad Stella." Musa told Stella.

"That's it!" Stella said just before she threw a pillow off of the couch at Musa, which hit her in the head.

"Hey!" Musa yelled then threw the pillow back at her.

"Pillow fight!" Aisha said then everybody started throwing pillows at each other.

While everybody was into their pillow fight Flora sneaked off to her bedroom which she shared with Bloom.

Just as she was about to lay down in her bed her phone went off. Flora turned to her nightstand and picked up the phone, the caller ID read Helia.

"Hey" answered Flora. "What's up?"

"Nothing" replied Helia. "Just wondering what you are doing tomorrow".

"Um, I don't know, I really have nothing planned for tomorrow, why?" Asked Flora.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me and my family".

"Sure Helia that would be wonderful!" Flora said enthusiastically.

"Okay, good I will pick you up around 5 then?" Helia asked Flora.

"Yea that's perfect" Flora said.

"Alright goodnight Flora".

"Goodnight Helia".

After Flora had hung up the phone Bloom came into their room.

"Hey Flora why are you in here?" Bloom asked a little concerned.

"Oh I am just tired Bloom". Flora said sweetly.

"Ok, well goodnight Flora". Bloom then walked out of the room.

As Flora lied down her head on the soft pillows she immediately fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about her and Helia.


End file.
